


When Someone Shows You Who They Are--

by mmleafjuice



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 2: Wayward Son, Communication, M/M, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, We Communicatin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmleafjuice/pseuds/mmleafjuice
Summary: What if Penny hadn't busted in during Chapter 2.





	When Someone Shows You Who They Are--

**Simon**

"Baz," I say. I sit up and set down my can of cider.

He's standing at the front door. "Yes?"

I swallow. "When someone shows you who they are, believe them."

Baz walks towards the couch slowly. "What are you saying?"

"Erm, what I'm saying is that I'm not the chosen one anymore-- I'm not powerful."

"And?"

"And well, um, what I'm saying is that you are- powerful- and you could find someone just as powerful as you, if you wanted."

"Are you trying to break up with me, Snow?" His eyes are wide with shock. (Probably because he expected to be the one breaking it off.)

"Yeah, I know that I'm just the shell of the Simon Snow that you wanted to be your boyfriend, and I don't want to be holding you back from everything you could and can be."

"Simon, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Baz. I'm sorry for taking so long to let you go- I just couldn't bring myself to break up with you."

Baz is frowning at me. I jut my jaw out and stand (sit) my ground.

And then _Baz_ kisses _me_.

**Baz**

This idiot. This absolutely beautiful idiot.

He said that he was holding me back; all the while, I thought he was done with me. That he had gone back to being disgusted by me like how we were at Watford.

We haven't properly talked out our feelings or kissed in months. It just feels like we have been putting pressure on a dam that is close to collapsing.

I let the pressure explode.

He can still break up with me after this, but I'd like to get my last kiss in before the execution.

**Simon**

I don't understand. Does he not want to break up?

I've been trying to make it easy for him to leave. We had stopped touching, talking, or even trying. Why is he kissing me?

I'm kissing him back, of course.

It's Baz, I love him and his snarky comments. I Love it when his hair is messed up in the morning. Or when he would wake me up by kissing the mole on my neck.

I don't want this to end...

"We need to talk."

After Baz said we needed to talk, he went and got us curry. He said we were going to talk it out after we ate.

Now he's sitting across from me at our dining table, and we're eating in silence. I glance at him out of the side of my eye every-so-often, and almost every time I look up, he's watching me.

I try to eat fast, because it's awkward, but at the same time I'm scared about what comes next.

What if he has been plotting on how to let me down after our kiss.

"You're thinking too hard, Snow." Baz says. I glance up at him and his eyes stare straight into my soul. I swallow thickly.

"Finished?" He asks, taking my takeaway box when I nod. My chest is thumping in anticipation and dread and I'm pretty sure that I'm sweating.

I reach up to tug on my hair, when Baz comes back empty handed.

**Baz**

I'm sitting across from Simon now, my hands carefully folded on the table.

"Why did you try and break up with me?" I ask, trying to keep my face calm.

He chews on the inside of his mouth for a moment. "I could see you were unhappy, and you know I just want you to thrive, Baz."

I stare at him. His wings shudder.

"I don't want to be with anyone other than you, Simon, and you know this."

"You wanted to be with the _old_ me. I'm Normal now, I'm not who you want-"

"Normal? We have talked about this before- you aren't a Normal- Aleister Crowley, Snow, you have bloody wings and a tail!"

"I'm not magical! I have wings and a tail, but I still haven't got magic!"

"Snow, I don't care that you don't have magic. Do you think I only liked you because of your power?"

"It had to have been some part of why you liked me! What else have I got if I haven't got magic? A depressed half-dragon that lays around eating chips and drinking cider, is not exactly charming."

"Crowley, I didn't fall in love with you because you were powerful, I love you because you're you."

"What does that even mean?" Simon is pulling on his hair so hard I'm afraid all the hair is just going to fall out.

"It means, I wasn't attracted to you going off- I am attracted to _you_. The Simon Snow who could sit in front of a bottomless basket of scones and never get his full. The Simon Snow who made my nose permanently bent towards the bottom. The Simon Snow who loves his friends so much that he'd sacrifice anything for them. _You_."

Simon shifts in his seat. "You're a sadist."

"Thanks, I get that often. You understand that you couldn't do anything to stop me loving you?"

"Yeah." He's staring at the table now. I can feel his blood rushing up to his cheeks.

"And Simon," I say.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should set an appointment up with your therapist."

**Simon**

Penny comes home not long after Baz and I talked. When she walks in, Baz and I are napping in my room, and blissfully unaware of her presence.

We haven't shared my bed in so long, and now that we are again, I don't know if I could sleep without him.

I wake up later to find Baz staring half-lidded at me.

When I look at him, the impending doom of him leaving rushes through me, causing me to tense up, but he throws his arm around my waist and puts his head close to my heart, making me remember our talk.

"I love you," I murmur into the room.

His head shoots up, his always calm facade slips for a second until he recovers.

"And I love you." He's smiling now, tilting his head a bit towards me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks and I lean into him as an answer.

I don't want this to stop, him and I being together peacefully. Not distancing from each other, just trying to be terrible boyfriends together.

We get out of bed after some snogging later to find Penny reading on the sofa I inhabited. She looks up at the two of us, surprised to see us together no doubt.

Baz stalks off to the kitchen to make tea and I sit with Penny.

"You two seem... good?"

"Yeah," I nod. "We're good. We also decided to schedule some appointments with my therapist. The two of us together, that is."

Penny looks over the moon. "That's fantastic, Simon."

Baz comes back in with three mugs of tea and distributes them.

"Well, I've got an announcement for you two, too." Penny puts her book down on the coffee table and turns to face both of us.

"Well?" Baz asks, sipping from his mug.

"We are going on holiday!"

Baz spills a bit of his drink and then regains his composure.

"Holiday?" I ask, just as Baz asks, "Where?"

"America!"

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts from crying over Wayward Son lmao


End file.
